Ztráta víry
by KaoruSaionji
Summary: Slash: vztah nebo sex dvou či více mužů. Příběh Matamuneho lásky, zrady a pokání z jeho pohledu. Aneb co se stane, když se kocour a bůh pokoušejí být člověkem... MatamuneHao TaizanHao


Páry: Matamune/Hao, Taizan/Hao

Doba děje: Po přerušení Turnaje šamanů, zpětně vzpomínky na celý vztah Matamuneho s Haem

Shrnutí: Příběh Matamuneho lásky, zrady a pokání z jeho pohledu. Aneb co se stane, když se kocour a bůh pokoušejí být člověkem...

Poznámka: Za beta-read děkuji Maik

A/N: Napsáno v době, kdy nám vir zlikvidoval domácí PC a já nemohla na net, ke svým rozdělaným článkům, povídkám, překladům a beta-readům a měla dost času na bilancování. A z toho následně i pořádnou depresi...

_Slovníček:_

_Amatersu - japonská bohyně slunce, královna nebes, vládkyně bohů, babička Ninigiho_

_Bakeneko (japonsky) kočičí démon_

_Enma - japonský (a indický) bůh podsvětí, v japonském systému deseti podsvětních králů-soudců vrchní vladař podsvětí (včetně pekla)_

_Furyoku - životní energie, duchovní síla (čím víc jí je, tím je její majitel mocnější)_

_Godaiseirei - jméno Ducha ohně _

_Inari - japonský bůh rýže, božský ochránce lidí a démonů, podobné ideály jako Hao_

_Inugami (japonsky) psí démon, symbol věrnosti a oddanosti_

_Kami (japonsky) bůh (všech řádů včetně okami)_

_Kitsune (japonsky) liščí démon, symbol bystrosti a chytrosti_

_Krišna - indický bůh, narodil se jako člověk (ale nebyl pak zabit, příklad nedramatické návštěvy boha na Zemi)_

_Matamune - Haův kocour, později bakeneko_

_Ninigi - vnuk Amatersu, mladý japonský bůh bez vlastního resortu, z jeho románku s pozemšťankou vzešel japonský císařský rod_

_Okami (japonsky) bůh nejvyššího řádu_

_Taizan (Taizanfukun) - japonský (a čínský) bůh podsvětí, v japonském systému deseti podsvětních králů-soudců zástupce Enmy a druhý v pořadí _

_Yohken - samuraj z rodu Asakurů, který Haa v jeho druhém lidském životě zabil_

_Youkai (japonsky) démon_

_-------------------------------_

Sedím na klíně Sluneční bohyně v nebeském paláci, kam většina démonů nesmí ani vstoupit, zatímco já tady už řadu měsíců bydlím, obklopen nepředstavitelnou nádherou a přepychem, nechávám se vládkyní všech bohů hladit po hlavě, při tom držím ruku toho, koho miluji víc než cokoliv na světě... - a jsem nešťastný tak, že to ani nemůžu vylíčit. Protože má láska mi sice už nebrání, abych se jí dotýkal, a nevyhýbá se pohledu na mne, ale dívá se skrze mne, jako kdybych byl jen jedním z oken.

Jistou útěchou by mi mohlo být, že to tak dělá všem, včetně naší paní Amatersu - ovšem mě to nijak zvlášť neutěšuje. Zažil jsem už jeho nepříčetné běsnění, ledově chladný hněv i štítivé pohrdání, ale nic nebylo tak příšerné jako tahle děsivá apatie.

Můj milovaný pán ztratil víru v život a je to i moje vina. Protože já jsem pár století před tím ztratil víru v něj…

Chcete vědět, kdo jsem? Pouhopouhý kočičí démon. Taky se divíte tomu, co někdo takový dělá v náruči Královny nebes? Já jsem nad tím nepřestal žasnout doposud. Amatersu přece nikdy neměla ráda kočky! A ty démonické už vůbec ne.

Mou maličkost si ovšem Sluneční bohyně převelice hýčká a nemůže se nabažit mé přítomnosti. Já bych jí naopak nejraději šel co možná nejvíc z očí. Jenomže to nemůžu, protože pak by zdaleka nemusela být zaručena má bezpečnost. A tak se jí držím jako klíště a snažím se vypadat náležitě roztomile, abych ji neomrzel.

Chtěli byste vědět, jak se to všechno přihodilo?

Tak to je na delší povídání...

Před tisícem let jsem byl normální kocour, navíc ještě koťátko odsouzené k smrti. Zachránil mne ten, jehož ruce se nyní marně snažím zahřát. Můj pán užíval více jmen, ale vy ho znáte nejspíš jako Haa, budu mu tak tedy říkat, i když tehdy se zrovna jmenoval Asaha. To jméno mu dala jeho tehdejší lidská matka, zatímco Hao, Pán listů, si zvolil sám a tak mu náleží jako snad nic jiného na světě.

On toho vlastně nikdy moc neměl...

Což je opravdu zvláštní, když uvážíme, že je to bůh.

Hao se rozhodl, že vyzkouší, jaké je to být člověkem, to bohové občas dělají. Výletu Ninigiho, vnuka Amatersu, na Zemi a jeho následnému románku s pozemšťankou přece vděčí za existenci japonský císařský rod. Jenže Hao si chtěl zahrát si na Krišnu a nejenom si na chvíli stvořit dospělé lidské tělo, ale dokonce se i klasicky narodit. (_Někteří bohové musí být šílení_...) Místo pro své zrození ale nezvolil dobře - nebo spíš neuvážil to, že někde ještě věří na čarodějnice a zabíjí za to, že si někdo dovolil být odlišný od ostatních...

Události kolem upálení jeho lidské matky líčit nebudu, nezažil jsem to, ale od té doby měl Hao slabost pro bezmocné a opuštěné tvory, jakým byl kdysi i on sám.

Nakonec, už jako dospělý, se rozhodl vytvořit ideální Království šamanů jako říši míru a lásky pro všechny tvory planety - lidi, kterým ovšem hodlal dát schopnosti šamanů, zvířata a rostliny, přírodní bytosti i démony...

Už jako malý kocourek jsem si nedovedl přestavit, že by se mohlo podařit donutit žít v míru a lásce lidi a démony, ani kdyby se o to usilovně snažilo veškeré osazenstvo nebeského paláce v čele s velkou Amatersu. A navíc k tomu ještě zajistit, aby se lidé a démoni vzdali svého společného koníčku, vraždění zvířat a ničení přírody, to mi už připadalo ÚPLNĚ nereálné! Jenže Hao tomu pevně věřil a svým optimismem dokázal přesvědčit kdekoho. Včetně mnoha bohů a v neposlední řadě taky mé maličkosti.

Na čemž nebylo nic divného, vděčil jsem mu totiž opravdu za mnoho.

Stal jsem se jeho drahou čičinkou, pečoval o mne jako o vlastní dítě. Jenže jak jsem vyrůstal, přestal jsem se na něj dívat jako na milujícího tatíčka. Kočky rostou rychle a on byl ještě velmi mladý a navíc i skutečně překrásný, nehledě na to, že taky vtělený bůh. Toužil jsem po mnohem intenzivnějším spojení s ním, a protože Hao naneštěstí pro mne nebyl zoofil, přál jsem si stát se člověkem.

Můj pán o tom samozřejmě věděl, už proto, že dokázal číst myšlenky. Nezazlíval mi to, ale nejdřív se pokoušel mne „vyléčit" tím, že mi vnutil nějakou vnadnou kočku, později i lepého kocoura. Občas to bylo docela příjemné rozptýlení, ale mé srdce patřilo jen Haovi a on to nakonec vzdal.

Pak pro mne můj pán na Královně nebes vymohl dar, jehož obrovskou cenu jsem tehdy ani nedokázal pochopit, stejně jako to, jakou mi může přinést bolest, pokud o Haa přijdu. Nabídl mi, že ze mne udělá démona, abych mohl být stále s ním, a já to nadšeně přijal. Věděl jsem, že mne má upřímně rád, ale nemiluje mne a milovat mne ani nikdy nebude. Ovšem už to, že ze mne učinil bakeneka, abych mu mohl být neustále nablízku, mne naplňovalo čirou blažeností.

A bylo to jistě moudré rozhodnutí, protože lidé přirozeně stárnou a umírají, ale youkaiové mohou žít věčně. Skoro každý z bohů měl nějakého démonického mazlíčka a Hao si vymohl, abych se tím jeho stal právě já.

Dělal jsem si tehdy naděje, že až Hao dokončí svůj zamýšlený úkol, odejdu s ním na nebesa. V tom jsem se vlastně ani příliš nemýlil, dostal jsem se sem a on je tu se mnou také. Jenomže takhle jsem to opravdu nechtěl!

Co se vlastně zvrtlo? Já ani přesně nevím. Stalo se ale zhruba tohle: nejprve Haa jeho milovaní lidé, dokonce ti jeho vyvolení šamani a navíc jeho vlastní příbuzní, zabili. A sen o Království šamanů skončil. Nebo aspoň skončit měl.

Jenomže Hao se odmítl vzdát. Neztratil víru v možnost změny, tehdy ještě ne.

Zato v ni ztratila víru - a hlavně trpělivost - Amatersu. Sluneční bohyně Haa vždycky milovala, takovou blahosklonnou láskou starostlivé starší sestry. Ale byla především Královnou nebes a ta musí za všech okolností udržovat řád univerza. Zabití boha nebo pokus o něj je ten nejtěžší zločin, za který musí následovat nejvyšší trest. A tak Amatersu přichystala sérii pohrom, která měla lidstvo naučit, jak se řádně chovat k bohům všech podob a forem.

Hao se však postavil na stranu viníků a zabránil jejich potrestání. To mu ještě jakžtakž prošlo, pořád byl pro Sluneční bohyni její malý drahý chlapeček, kterému stačilo na ni udělat smutný kukuč a prosadil si cokoliv, co ho jen napadlo.

Jenže když se rozhodl znovu se narodit a pokusit se dokončit, co se mu zatím nepovedlo, tvrdě narazil. Rozlícená Amatersu mu to přísně zakázala.

A Hao ... odešel poprosit o pomoc Taizana. To je druhý z králů-soudců podsvětí hned po Enmovi a především ten bůh, který otvírá bránu znovuzrození. A taky nešťastník, který byl už dlouhou dobu předtím beznadějně zamilovaný do Haa.

Můj pán, Místokráli podsvětí nikdy dřív nedovolil se k sobě ani přiblížit, neměl ho ani trochu rád. Jenomže nyní ho potřeboval a tak s ním uzavřel smlouvu: Taizan mu znovu umožní se narodit jako člověk a případně to zopakovat (to kdyby se zase vyskytl nějaký problém) každých pět set let (menší interval vyjednat nedokázal, bohům delší pobyty v lidském těle totiž zrovna nesvědčí a Taizan si odmítl vzít na svědomí, že by mohl dojít nějaké úhony), dokud nevznikne jeho vytoužené Království šamanů. Jakmile se tak stane, bude Hao patřit Taizanovi. A mezidobí mezi vtěleními bude trávit také s ním a plnit všechna jeho přání. Smlouvu může až do naplnění všech jejích podmínek kterákoliv z obou výše zmíněných stran zrušit, pokud s něčím nebude spokojena.

Taizan okamžitě víc než ochotně souhlasil a neprodleně si vybral závdavek v naturáliích...

Tehdy jsem ale nic z toho nevěděl. Pochopil jsem jen tolik, že můj pán hodlá žít s jiným bohem a bez sebe žárlivostí jsem se vrátil na Zemi, kde jsem se snažil na svou lásku zapomenout. Zaslepen vztekem jsem vstoupil do služeb Asakurů, Haových příbuzných a zároveň vrahů. Jen ať můj bývalý pán vidí, jak mi na něm _ani trošku_ nezáleží!

Hao si toho nejspíš ani nevšiml, měl dost práce s uspokojováním Taizanových potřeb. Bojím se, že tehdy by byl strašně potřeboval mou podporu, jenomže to bych býval musel být třeba oddaný inugami nebo bystrý kitsune, ne žárlivý, umíněný a lehce hysterický bakeneko...

Staletí ubíhala a má vzpomínka na mého bývalého pána postupně bledla, ale nikdy nezmizela docela. A pak se Hao po pěti stech letech najednou vrátil na Zemi!

Amatersu byla úplně nepříčetná, když zjistila, co se přesně stalo. Až dosud si myslela, že vztah Haa s Taizanem je spontánní a oboustranně plně dobrovolná (a řekněme i nevýdělečná) záležitost. Bohové se nesmí podřizovat jiným bohům a už vůbec ne takovým způsobem. Navíc se Hao s Taizanem vědomě protivili vladařské autoritě Královny nebes, protože ta Haovo další lidské vtělení výslovně zakázala.

Žádný div, že Sluneční bohyně řádila jak tajfun...

A aby toho nebylo málo, postavil se za ty dva král podsvětí Enma a tvrdil, že svobodná vůle znamená mimo jiné i možnost „odevzdat se" (tak tomu říkal zase on) komukoliv a za jakýchkoliv podmínek. Taizana vysloveně hájil (aby ne, když je to jeho zástupce a dlouholetý kamarád) a přimlouval se také ani tak ne za Haa jako spíš za lidi. Že je pro ně můj pán vzácný dar a obrovská naděje a že by bylo přespříliš kruté jim ho kvůli zločinu několika násilníků brát... Že by bylo moudré vyčkat, co udělají dál.

Ostatní okami se zejména díky úsilí Inariho, Haova věrného přítele, přidali na jeho stranu.

Co tedy Amatersu zbývalo, musela to překousnout, Haovi tu nečekanou misi naoko schválit a těšit se, jak mu to vytmaví, až se hříšník vrátí zase domů.

Tohle všechno jsem se ale samozřejmě dozvěděl až mnohem později, tehdy jsem jen nevěřil svému štěstí, když se můj pán objevil znova - a bez nenáviděného Taizana, zdánlivě volný jako pták na širém nebi!

Hao mne k sobě přijal okamžitě a s láskou, i když samozřejmě opět jen takového toho otcovského druhu. Mně to tehdy ale stačilo - uvědomil jsem si, že s ním potřebuji být za všech okolností, dokonce i když se budu muset dívat na jeho spolužití s někým jiným.

Hao se zase pokoušel realizovat to své Království šamanů, zase ho uctívali a já se tetelil blahem, že jsem s ním. Jenže i tehdy se brzo objevily první stíny: zdaleka ne všichni lidé ho podporovali a mnozí se ho snažili zabít.

A potom já ještě zjistil podrobnosti o smlouvě s Taizanem...

Prohrát se sokem v lásce je zlé, ale zjistit, že si někdo mohl _koupit _vašeho milovaného jen proto, že je čirou náhodou bůh podsvětí a má klíče ke znovuzrození...

A navíc, jakmile Hao dosáhne svého cíle, bude Taizanovi patřit tělem a duší _věčně_!

S mnoha barvitými detaily mi to vylíčila sama Sluneční bohyně, která mne žádala o pomoc. Zdůraznila mi, že _dokud nevznikne Království šaman_ů, může kterákoliv z obou stran bez udání důvodů od té šílené smlouvy odstoupit, takže kdyby si to Hao rozmyslel a vzdal se, Taizan by ostrouhal.

A že Hao podstupuje takovou neskonalou oběť jen kvůli lidem, kteří si toho neváží a vážit ani nikdy nebudou. Je třeba mu je ukázat ve správném světle a jejich pravé podobě. A k tomu stačí tak málo! Jen ve správný čas docela maličko... Haa zradit.

Rozhořčeně jsem odmítl. Nezlobila se na mne za to, vypadala spíš smutná. Říkala, že kdybych Haa _opravdu miloval_, ukončil bych Haovo nesmyslné a nedůstojné trápení v lidském těle a přivedl ho zpátky domů. A že doufá, že to časem pochopím.

Nechápal jsem nic, cítil jsem zmatený a rozzlobený. Můj nejdražší, nejmilovanější pán se nechává prachsprostě zneužívat jen proto, aby pomohl těm bezcenným stvořením, která to stejně neocení? Proč? K čemu? Jak?

Pořád jsem ale odmítal přestat věřit v Haa, příliš jsem ho miloval a ctil, než abych dokázal něco takového.

A pak si Hao přivedl takovou hnusnou příšeru ohnivou, jednoho z pěti nejvyšších elementárních duchů Země, jménem Godaiseirei. Ten byl tak obrovský, že Haa mohl nosit na dlani jedné ruky - a taky to dělal a můj pán mu to dovoloval!

Jak by se s _někým takovým_ mohl měřit malý, kočičí démonek?

Nenáviděl jsem ho a nenáviděl jsem Haa za to, že ho vzal k sobě. Považoval jsem to za zradu své lásky, stejně jako Haovu smlouvu s Taizanem a neviděl jsem už takový problém v tom, že mu to oplatím stejným způsobem. Můj pán mi najednou připadal úplně šílený: to jeho už druhé lidské vtělení přes výslovný zákaz Amatersu, potupné zaprodání se, obětovávání se za ty, kteří se ho snažili zabít...

A jestli zlomím prokletí té strašlivé smlouvy, Taizan prohraje a Hao bude _jenom můj_!

Aspoň tak jsem si to plánoval.

Spojil jsem se tedy s Asakury, dovedl jejich bojovníka Yohkena ke svému spícímu pánovi a přihlížel jeho smrti v naději, že povede k jeho vzkříšení jako sebevědomého boha.

Jenže Hao smlouvu s Taizanem nezrušil ani potom a chystal se na další vtělení zase za pět set let. Před hněvem Amatersu se skryl u Taizana v podsvětí a Enma jim oběma rád poskytl azyl. Protože podsvětí sice oficiálně spadalo pod vládu nebes, ale prakticky bylo plně autonomní, Sluneční bohyně tu bez jeho pomoci zmohla pramálo a musela akceptovat svoji porážku.

A já ztratil možnost Haa byť jen zahlédnout. On mne už vidět nechtěl a Královna nebes, zklamaná neúspěchem svého plánu, se o mne nestarala. Vrátil jsem se tedy k Asakurům, pečlivě jsem se vyhýbal rozzuřenému Godaiseireiovi a čekal na další návrat mého milovaného pána.

Bylo to těch nejhorších pět set let v mém životě, naplněných hrůzou z toho, že mi Hao možná neodpustí. Následovaných patnácti lety naprostého zoufalství, kdy už bylo jasné, že mi odpustit rozhodně nehodlá. Nesměl jsem se k němu ani přiblížit!

A staral se o něj - zkuste hádat, můžete třikrát - Godaiseirei. Jak já toho bastarda odporného, ohnivého nenáviděl!

Skoro tak jako Taizana...

Ale pak jsem pochopil, že Duch ohně mne o Haovu lásku nikdy připravit nehodlal. Považoval Haa prostě za nástroj k záchraně Země. Lidé ničili planetu takovým způsobem, že bylo jasné, že buď dojde k transformaci jejich vědomí nebo budou muset být odstraněni. Třetí možnost, že zničí Zemi a s ní i sami sebe, se zdála být tak strašlivá, že se mi o ní nechtělo ani uvažovat. Haovo Království šamanů se rázem stalo velkou nadějí na přežití lidstva. Odpustil jsem Godaiseireiovi i Haovi a svou nenávist jsem přenesl výhradně jen na Taizana, mizeru jednoho, vypočítavého.

Jediný problém byl v tom, že Hao a Godaiseirei tak nějak neodpustili mně...

Amatersu se tentokrát ale pojistila mnohem lépe než kdykoliv předtím a dokázala, že je přece jen Královna nebes. Při třetím Haově lidském zrození se jeho duše rozdělila na dvě části, vtěleném do dvou dětí, dvojčat. Tu větší, která přijala jméno Hao, získal Godaiseirei, tu druhou, pouhou jedenáctinu, navíc bez paměti na minulost, Asakurové. Sluneční bohyně ponechala na jejich uvážení, jak s ní naloží. Kdyby to dítě zabili, jeho duše by se hned připojila k Haově a posílila by ho, proto ho nechali naživu a pojmenovali Yoh. A rozhodli se, že z něj bude cenná zbraň proti Haovi.

Když povyrostl, svěřili ho do mé péče. Mé tehdejší štěstí nelze ani vylíčit!

Zase jsem mohl objímat svého milovaného pána, i když jen kousek. Dostal jsem za úkol ho učit a já se toho zhostil s plnou vážností. Miloval jsem ho a získal si jeho lásku a důvěru. A věřil jsem, že pomocí něj dostanu Haa, nebo aspoň jeho důvěru a lásku, zase zpátky.

A pak jsem najednou nešťastnou náhodou ztratil všechnu svou furyoku a stal se jen bezmocným stínem, čekajícím na své vyléčení. Už jsem nemohl být s Yohem a řídit jeho kroky. Nebyla má vina (ani zásluha), co se stalo potom...

Asakurové celkem logicky využili Yoha v boji proti Haovi v naději, že oddělená část si nebude pamatovat, kým je, a poslechne jejich příkazu, zatímco Hao nedokáže ublížit sám sobě a proto prohraje. A přesně to se také stalo.

Prošlo jim to ale jen díky nečekanému efektu: Yoh byl pořád kami, i když jen jeho kousek, a dokázal pojmout furyoku až do objemu, který původně zaujímala celá jeho duše. A lidé, kteří Haa nikdy nepřijali, mu ji s radostí poskytli.

Yohův konečný úder tedy symbolizoval vůli všeho lidstva.

Přesně tak, jak Amatersu chtěla.

Hao konečně uviděl ty, kterým se stále snažil pomoci, v tom pravém světle - a to definitivně zlomilo jeho vůli. Neudělal nic pro to, aby se před Yohem ochránil, vyloženě se nechal zabít. Hned nato zrušil smlouvu na své znovuzrození.

A nakonec se poslušně vrátil do nebeského paláce před čekající Královnu bohů, která jemu i Taizanovi velkomyslně odpustila.

Yoh měl jako malá část jeho duše následovat její většinu a zemřít krátce po něm, ale Amatersu tomu zabránila, prý „_jako Yohovu odměnu za dobře odvedenou práci_". Yoh se tedy stal jakoby plným člověkem.

A od té doby nesnesitelně trpí.

Dokud Hao žil a mimovolně na něj působil svou energií, chránil ho před bolestí z rozdělení jeho duše. To nyní skončilo a na Yoha dopadlo takové utrpení, že se z toho až zalyká.

Všichni obyvatelé nebes i podsvětí se shodli na tom, že je to víc než spravedlivé, poskytnout mu samostatnost, po které přece tak toužil...

Samotný akt jejich oddělení provedl Taizan, kterému Yoh vzal naději na vyplnění smlouvy, s ohromným gustem.

Pravdou ovšem zůstává, že Yohova bolest se po spojení jeho duše s Haem stane i Haovou bolestí. Řekl bych, že v první chvíli si Taizan přál přesně tohle, jako odplatu za to, že mého pána ztratil.

Jenže pak Hao prohlásil, že si Taizan zaslouží za svou pomoc odměnu a rozhodl se s ním žít i nadále. (Samozřejmě už jako jeho rovnoprávný partner, ale myslím, že Taizan stejně nikdy nic jiného nechtěl. Ta slavná smlouva měla být jen taková malá pojistka, aby ho třeba v budoucnu neopustil.) Takže Taizan vlastně zvítězil i tak.

A z tohohle úhlu pohledu je hloupost poškozovat si vlastní majetek.

Tudíž se Taizan začal přimlouvat za prominutí Yohova trestu a jeho povolání zpět do nebes.

Amatersu na pokračování jejich oddělené existence ovšem trvá a podle všeho je to její malá pomsta Haovi i Taizenovi za předchozí neposlušnost.

Slíbila však aspoň, že pokud Yoh zemře, nebude jeho spojení s Haem bránit. Já být na Yohově místě a vědět to, okamžitě toho využiji a spáchám sebevraždu. Jenže Yoh o tom neví a je dost pravděpodobné, že ani netuší, proč je mu po Haově smrti tak zle. Možná si myslí, že ho Hao na rozloučenou ještě nějak poškodil. Nebo třeba považuje svou touhu k němu za hříšnou incestní lásku, co já vím. Od doby Haovy smrti jsem na Zemi totiž nebyl.

Sluneční bohyně si na mne totiž překvapivě vzpomněla, vyléčila mne a vzala mne s sebou do nebeského paláce jako svého osobního služebníka. Údajně proto, že bez mé pomoci by Haa zpět nikdy nezískala.

Tak teď žiji obklopen přepychem a ostatní bohové a démoni se mi vyhýbají uctivým obloukem, protože mne považují za zrádce a práskače.

Nechtějí mi tu věřit, že jsem Yoha nikdy neučil, jak má Haa zlikvidovat, že jsem naopak doufal, že mu pomůže. Že jsem mu nic o jeho spojení s Haem neřekl, protože jsem myslel, že bude ještě dost času, abych mu vysvětlil všechno kolem rozdělení jeho duše - a najednou už nezbýval čas žádný. Že jsem prostě před tím půl tisíciletím udělal chybu, hloupou a zbytečnou, které dodnes hluboce lituji a marně se jí snažím napravit.

Jiný přístup ke mně mají jen Amatersu, která mne neustále chválí a odměňuje, Inari, ochránce lidí i démonů a Haův nejlepší přítel, který mi kupodivu věří, že jsem tohle nechtěl, Taizan, který mne proklíná do horoucích pekel a snaží se mi provést, co nejhoršího může, jako kdybych JÁ za něco mohl, a Hao, který mne jednoduše přehlíží jak širou krajinu.

Tentokrát v tom ale není nic osobního, můj pán to totiž od svého návratu dělá všem. Neodtahuje se ode mne, když se k němu při hostině nevinně přitulím, nechá se mnou bez odporu hladit. Ale vůbec mne nevnímá, tak jako nikoho jiného - včetně Inariho, kterého měl vždycky nesmírně rád, Královny nebes nebo svého milence Taizana. Ten s ním prý už ani nespí, protože by měl údajně pocit, že objímá překrásnou sochu...

Jinak je Hao poslušný, účastní se všech ceremoniálů, neodmluví jediným slovem - ale sotva promluví a chodí jako ve snách. Podle Enmy je Hao jednoduše v hlubokém šoku z toho, co se stalo.

Taizan je z toho naprosto zoufalý, ačkoliv právě on na tom všem podle mne jednoznačně vydělal. Původně přece neměl šanci na Haa ani sáhnout, teď mu jeho milovaný patří. A přitom se vůbec netváří nadšeně - naopak, právě on se zdá být nejvíc zdrcený ze všech.

Co čekal? Copak si myslel, že by nějakou pitomou smlouvou získal víc než jen Haovu poslušnost? Domníval se, že si lze něčí lásku vynutit?

No dobře, já tomu na chvíli věřil taky. Bohové, démoni, lidé i kočky dělají občas naprosto stejné hlouposti.

Přesto by Taizan měl být s výsledkem víceméně spokojen - a není. Trápí se a dokonce mám dojem, že lituje toho, že Haovi nepomáhal víc, dokud byl ještě čas, že dovolil, aby to takhle dopadlo.

Amatersu bezstarostně míní, že to přejde, _„až to všechno definitivně skončí"_. A my všichni víme, CO má skončit a JAK.

Ačkoliv mi Taizan vyhrožuje, že jestli mne někde zastihne samotného, utrhne mi ocásek, občas ho šmíruju. Koneckonců, pořád má k Haovi nejblíže. Tuhle jsem ho načapal, jak si zašel soukromě promluvit s Amatersu. Prý by ji chtěl o něco požádat...

Nenechala ho ani domluvit a rovnou řekla, že uzavření jeho svazku s Haem samozřejmě oficiálně požehná. K mému ohromení to Taizan odmítl! Že prý nestojí o sňatek s živou loutkou bez špetky vlastní vůle…

A potom začal prosit, aby Haovi dovolila vrátit se na Zem!

Že už se nemůže dívat na to, jak se jeho milovaný trápí. Že je tam pořád ještě Yoh a Hao by se mohl spojit s jeho částí duše v jeho těle a dokončit své poslání. Že by ho Taizan provázel ve své obvyklé božské podobě a postaral by se, aby mu nikdo nemohl zkřivit ani vlásek. Královna nebes to rezolutně odmítla, že prý by to nebylo „_dostatečně výchovné_".

Načež veliký Taizan začal vyloženě v slzách škemrat a slibovat, že přijme jakéhokoliv podmínky, jen aby se Haovi ulevilo. V té chvíli jsem pochopil, že Taizan, pro kterého bylo lidstvo vyloženě jen otázka pracovních povinností, Haa skutečně hluboce miluje.

Možná to na začátku bylo jinak, ale teď už si ho zasloužil rozhodně stejně jako já, pokud ne víc.

Amatersu vypadala velice dojata a srdečně mu stiskla ruku. Pak ho ale ujistila, že žádná jeho oběť není nutná - že samozřejmě nedovolí zničení Země ani lidstva, jen chce svého svéhlavého, malého bratříčka ještě trochu potrápit za jeho předchozí neposlušnost.

A stručně načrtla své záměry, celou svou povahou jednoznačně, typicky božské: v poslední chvíli, kdy ještě bude moci planetu před lidskou destrukcí zachránit, sešle jako tradičně potopu světa a zachrání pár vybraných jedinců, kteří pak založí novou civilizaci. Tak jak se to dělalo vždycky.

Kvůli Haovi těmi vyvolenými budou šamani - pár kousků, co se Sluneční bohyni zalíbí. Rozhodně mezi ně hodlá začlenit Yoha s Annou. Těm, co přežijí, se pak dají náležité zákony a Amatersu už se postará, aby je lidé dodržovali. A tak přirozeně a nenásilně přece jen vznikne Haovo vysněné Království šamanů. Ovšem z vůle bohů a podle těch nejlepších tradic minulosti. A navíc nikdo a nic nepřijde k úhoně!

Tedy, kromě asi pěti miliard lidí. Ale to jsou odepsatelné ztráty, se kterými se při apokalypse vždycky počítá…

No nebude to hezké?

Když jsem to z úst Královny nebes slyšel, jenom jsem zíral. Ale úplně perplex jsem byl, když jsem uviděl, jak Taizan Amatersu s očividnou úlevou objal a děkoval jí za její neskonalé milosrdenství!

V první chvíli jsem měl chuť začít se smát jako blázen. Když jsem si ale vzpomněl na Haův apatický pohled, smích mne hodně rychle přešel.

Amatersu prakticky podotkla, že pro Haa už připravila na chvíle vlastní očisty Země hezkou bytelnou komůrku, kam nedolehne hlas těch pitomců, kteří by ho třeba v poslední chvíli chtěli volat na pomoc. Aby to našeho, malého boha zase nesvádělo k porušování pravidel. A že bude Taizanovi vděčná, když ho během té doby zabaví. Nebude to ostatně nadlouho, tak necelý jeden den…

Taizan se usmál a přislíbil, že se mu v té době bude věnovat s obzvláštní péčí.

Pak se Místokrál podsvětí ještě zeptal, kdo všechno o tom ví. Odpověděla, že Sarutahiko jako vrchní velitel celé operace a zřejmě jemu podřízené bytosti, ale ten už dokáže zajistit, aby se to nikdo nedozvěděl, a pak Inari, protože jinak by se ze samé starosti o Haa nejspíš pominul. Taizan překvapeně namítl, že Inari měl přece vždycky lidi rád. Amatersu spokojeně opáčila, že Yohovo zapůjčení furyoku všech šamanů světa mělo povícero kladných účinků, například i přehodnocení Inariho pohledu na svět… A navíc, přece o nic nejde, občasná očista Země radikálním řezem je přece součástí přirozeného běhu světa. Je nezadatelným právem pastýře občas obnovit stádo... Představy, že by to mohlo jít i jinak, jsou sice zajímavé, ale v praxi se zjevně neosvědčily...

Země samozřejmě už o všem ví a rázem se ona i její tvorové zázračně uklidnili. Komické na tom je, že lidé náhlé utišení přírody považují za důkaz správnosti likvidace Haa. Nu, brzy se přesvědčí, že to mělo jiný důvod - a zatím mohou být ponecháni ve své sebestředné iluzi, aby nepřišli o finální překvapení... A zamezilo se zbytečné panice, která by stejně už těžko něco změnila.

Ze stejného důvodu je nutné zajistit, aby se nic nedozvěděl ani Hao.

Taizan chápavě kývnul a s potutelným úsměvem na rtech odspěchal.

Vím tedy velké tajemství. Mohl bych ho prozradit Haovi, ale změnilo by to něco? Je přece bezmocný a byl by z toho jen ještě zoufalejší.

Je mi jasné, že Haovi další potopa světa jako báječný plán rozhodně připadat nebude. Co je ale nejsmutnější, lidem zřejmě ano. Ne těm, co se utopí v přívalech vln, samozřejmě. Těm, co vzejdou z těch, co přežili, a znovu zalidní očištěnou Zemi. Ti to budou považovat za spravedlivý trest nehodných hříšníků. Protože o tom rozhodli bohové na nebesích a protože jim samotným a jejich potomkům to přinese lepší svět.

Kdo by hloubal o tom, že to bylo možné udělat jinak? Že existovala naděje na méně drastické řešení, kvůli kterému se dokonce i jeden bůh stal na nějaký čas člověkem? Snahy o Království šamanů budou zřejmě zapomenuty, Hao nejspíš také. Ale je také možné, že vejde do dějin jako arcinepřítel, který se trestuhodně postavil vůli bohů. Maximálně z něj udělají tragického mytologického hrdinu, zbytečně a hloupě vzdorujícího osudu. A možná budou i pochybovat, jestli vůbec kdy opravdu existoval, zda nejde jenom o legendu…

Skutečná velikost jeho oběti nejspíš nebude nikdy pochopena, natož pak oceněna.

Nejhorší na tom je to, že i Hao už ztratil víru ve smysl toho, o co se pokoušel. Teď už zřejmě nevěří ve vůbec nic. Vadne mi před očima jak utržený květ...

A já nevím, jak bych mu mohl pomoci.

Když se na to podíváte přísně logicky a vynecháte veškeré emoce, není to tak zlé. Ztráty sice budou velké, ale Země jako živoucí planeta přežije a lidé také, byť ve značně ztenčeném počtu. A stane se to způsobem, jaký lidé považují za správný. Kdyby tomu tak nebylo, pak by přece přijali Haův plán!

Oni si vybrali a jejich svobodnou vůli je nutné respektovat. Dostanou přesně to, co chtějí a co i potřebují. Tak uvažuje Amatersu, Sarutahiko, Taizan a nově evidentně i Inari.

Hao to stále ještě nepřijal, proto se tak trápí. Až připustí, že je to pravda, uleví se mu.

Aspoň v to pevně doufám.

Smutné je to, že se tohle všechno mohlo stát i bez Haova utrpení. Apokalypsu lze bezpečně řídit shora, tak jak se to dělalo vždycky. Žádný bůh kvůli tomu nemusí sestupovat na Zem, natož aby se stával člověkem. Haa by zajištění tohohle stálo tak jeden štěněčí pohled, kterým si dokázal získat téměř pro cokoliv i mne, ačkoliv jsem kočka, na Amatersu. Když by přidal melancholický smutný úsměv, který tak dokonale umí, mohl by si jít i vybrat, kdo smí přežít.

Hao ale chtěl víc, chtěl změnit běh světa a vnést do něj to, v co z celého srdce věřil. Neuspěl a navíc za to zaplatil tak tvrdě, jak nejspíš ani on sám nečekal. Přesto jsem přesvědčen, že by si na to nikdy nestěžoval. ON ne!

Byl rozhodnut přinést i tu nejvyšší oběť a to, že ji zaplatit skutečně musel, ho nijak nezaskočilo. Udělal to rád.

Jenže i když dal _úplně všechno_, co měl, nestačilo to.

A jeho snahy se z odstupu jeví přesně tak, jak je vidí Amatersu: hloupé, nesmyslné, zbytečné.

Přitom chybělo tak málo a všechno to mohlo být jinak - jen aby mohl vyslovit před Velkým duchem své přání. Pak by se ze všech lidí stali šamani, sloužící především Matce Zemi a teprve pak vlastním cílům, kteří by pod vedením bohů i bytostí přírody, planetu vyléčili a dál ji už nezraňovali. Ideální svět podle Haa byl vždycky nedosažitelnou utopií, ale záchrana Země a její smíření s lidstvem pokojnou cestou ne.

Těch několik prostinkých slov mohlo změnit osud celého lidstva, kdyby byla vyslovena. Ale zřejmě už nikdy nezazní.

Až do poslední vteřiny samozřejmě nemůžu říct, že se to tak opravdu stane. Naděje vždycky umírá poslední a překvapivých zvratů v tomhle příběhu už bylo víc než dost.

Nicméně mám pocit, že happyendu už se asi nedočkáme.

Ale myslím, že i Hao v duchu pořád ještě podvědomě čeká na zázrak. Že doufá, že Amatersu přece nemůže být tak krutá, aby dovolila zničení Země. A ona tak krutá skutečně není.

Je ovšem absolutně spravedlivá.

A proto také odpouští jen těm, kteří si to zaslouží. Ani Haovi s Taizanem přece nedovolila vyváznout bez trestu. A vina lidstva jak za ničení Země, tak za chování k Haovi jakožto vtělenému bohu je nedozírná a volá po tvrdém trestu. Jeho odpuštění by nebylo vůči ostatním tvorům Země i nebe spravedlivé. A Amatersu staví spravedlnost a věčný řád nade vše.

A proto je také uznávanou královnou.

Lidé, démoni a koneckonců i sami bohové potřebují cítit věčný řád, mít jistotu, že jejich činy budou nestranně posouzeny. Hao byl příliš laskavý, milující, obětavý a štědrý. Nebyl tím neúplatným, hrozivým, božským majestátem, který by lidé dokázali přijmout jako nepopiratelnou autoritu.

Můj pán zapomněl na to, že když chceme někomu pomoci, musíme brát ohled ne na to, co _my _považujeme za nejlepší, ale na to, co _ten druhý_ chce a především na to, co _potřebuje_. A lidé potřebují Amatersu, ne Haa.

Hao se k lidem pokoušel chovat stejně jako k bohům, jenže lidé nejsou bohové a ani jimi nechtějí být. Přejí si, aby bohové byli na nebesích nebo v podsvětí, ne na Zemi. A aby svět zůstal takový, jaký ho znají, i když občas přijde nějaká ta potopa.

Jednou se lidé třeba skutečně změní a pak si budou vážit boha, který je ochoten kvůli nim podstoupit nejvyšší oběti. Zatím ho ale považují za slabocha a hlupáka, navíc ještě za zločinného šílence.

Haova spasitelská mise prostě byla jako vzácný šperk předhozený sviním, které ho už ze své podstaty nedokázali ocenit.

Lidé Haa _nemohli_ přijmout a on jim _nemohl_ pomoci, nijak. Celé Haovo snažení vedlo nakonec k tomu, že si to bohové ujasnili. A koneckonců, i to je přece cenné zjištění, ne?

Přál bych si, aby to Hao konečně akceptoval. Bude se mu pak žít snadněji.

A mně také.

Na rozdíl od Amatersu si nedělám iluze, že by se Haovi po apokalypse nějak výrazněji ulevilo. Ale až se život na Zemi zase vrátí do svých kolejí, za nějakých pár století až tisíciletí, se s tím vším určitě smíří.

Když nad tím přemýšlím, mohlo to sice být mnohem snazší, ale ani tady to nedopadlo až tak zle. Země ani lidstvo nezaniknou, ze mně se stal démon, navíc žijící v nebeském paláci jako osobní sluha Sluneční bohyně, Taizan získal svého milovaného, sice zatím jen jeho tělo, ale to se časem snad poddá, a naopak pochopil, že lásku si nelze koupit, a Hao je v bezpečí doma, znovu jako plnohodnotný a pořád ještě svobodný bůh.

Sice se zlomeným srdcem, ale to se časem určitě spraví.

Navíc se i hodně poučil a příště určitě bude jednat moudřeji a s větším ohledem na tradice i vlastní prospěch...

Jenomže to si můžu odůvodnit třeba stokrát a stačí mi jediný pohled na Haa a je mi stejně mizerně jako předtím.

A když v Taizanových očích zahlédnu nebezpečné ohníčky, hned mám pocit, že mému ocásku i dalších mým částem prostředí nebes zas až tak nesvědčí. Na Zemi ovšem nemůžu, jednak že by mi tam ohnivá příšera Godaiseirei nejspíš pěkně zatopila, jednak že bych se nedokázal dívat na Yohovo strádání a když teď ještě ke všemu vím, co se chystá, už bych tam vůbec nevydržel.

Lidi jsem nikdy moc nemusel, ani kdysi v kočičí formě, a jako démon už vůbec ne, ale přesto je mi tak nějak nedobře z toho, co se na ně chystá. Někdo to schytá plným právem, třeba těm idiotům Asakurům to přeji z celého srdce, ale co ti, kteří se pokoušeli a pokouší Zemi pomoci? Nebo dokonce malé děti? Ty přece za nic nemohou! A Hao jim mohl dát šťastnou budoucnost. Bylo by stačilo tak málo...

Yohu Asakuro, uvědomuješ si vůbec, co jsi udělal? Ne, neuvědomuješ si to. Ty víš jen to, že jsi udělal, co po tobě chtěli ostatní, Země se najednou uklidnila, takže to asi bylo správně, a teď je ti kdoví proč ohromně zle. Ale nerozumíš tomu a tak to jednoduše neřešíš.

Nejspíš to nebudeš chápat, ani až kolem tebe vypukne hotové peklo. Dost možná z toho budeš ještě podezírat Haa, než se dozvíš, jak to přesně bylo. Ani pak to nebudeš moc zkoumat, pro svůj vlastní klid.

A Hao se s tebou nakonec, po smrti tvého lidského těla, poslušně spojí - ale neintegruje tě do sebe. Zůstaneš obklopen tou tmou a prázdnotou, která teď panuje v jeho duši, a nebudeš moci udělat vůbec nic. Teprve potom zřejmě pochopíš a budeš litovat svých činů a přát si, abys dostal novou šanci.

Jenže už ji nedostaneš.

Už takhle jsi dosáhl něčeho, co se podaří jen málokterým potlačeným částem duše - najednou získat plnou pozornost zbytku své bytosti. To sice nebyla zase až taková výhra, Hao tě sice zaregistroval, ale rozhodně tě nepřijal.

Tys měl ale příležitost vydobýt si jeho uznání a možná, třeba i lásku - jedinou, na kterou já bych skutečně nikdy nežárlil. Jenže ty ses ho pod vlivem ostatních naučil nenávidět, ošklivě jsi mu ublížil a zajistil sis spolehlivě jeho dlouhodobé odmítání.

Myslím, že se tě dokonce příště bude i bát. To je docela výhodné u úhlavního nepřítele, ale ne u toho, kdo by pro tebe měl být tím největším ziskem, bohatstvím a štěstím.

Myslíš si, Yohu, že jsi spasil svět. A zatím jsi zapřel vlastní duši a odsoudil k smrti miliardy lidí a ani o tom nevíš.

Paradoxem je, že i to je dar, který vůbec nemusel být udělen - protože pořád ještě aspoň někdo přežije. Mohli jste totiž zahynout úplně všichni.

A to všechno kvůli tomu, jak pěkně jsi dokázal přijmout furyoku ostatních a přesně zasadit jeden úder mečem. Šikovný kluk, to se musí nechat.

Hned je vidět, že jsem tě učil já!

Nejradši bych se neviděl...

Ironií osudu je, že ty jsi vlastně za všechno mohl stejně málo jako já, možná dokonce ještě méně - byl jsi malý kluk, navíc ani ne celá duše, všichni na tebe naléhali a já, který ti asi jako jediný mohl ukázat pravdu, jsem to neudělal, dokud byl čas, protože jsem nevěděl, že brzo už žádný čas nebude. Nenapadlo mne, že bych mohl přijít o tebe i o všechnu svou furyoku a stát se nehmotným stínem bez možnosti zasáhnout. Teoreticky jsem měl pamatovat i na takovou absurdní možnost a pojistit se proti ní, jenže na to jsem prostě neměl dost ostrovtipu. Jsem přece bakeneko, ne prozíravý kitsune.

Ty jsi vlastně ani _neměl možnost _rozhodnout se správně!

Přesto ses teoreticky MOHL řídit pravdou vlastního srdce, stejně jako já.

A Amatersu nás přece oficiálně nijak netrestá, naopak, dává nám přesně to, co jsme chtěli...

Někdy mne moudrost Královny nebes až děsí!

No dobře, já mám ze Sluneční bohyně děs _vždycky_, i když ona mi na rozdíl od Taizana nikdy nevyhrožovala. Amatersu vypadá zdánlivě tak křehce, s vlasy až k pasu a s klidným úsměvem na tváři, a přesto pevně svírá osud světa ve svých rukou. I když to tak někdy třeba nevypadalo, vítězství nakonec patří jí a její autorita je nyní ještě posílena. I Taizan s Inarim ji nyní obdivují.

Silná, moudrá, spravedlivá.

Jen milosrdná rozhodně není.

Jenže mohla by být uznávanou vládkyní bohů, kdyby byla?

Uvědomil jsem si, jak nesmírně se jí Hao podobá, včetně toho úsměvu - tedy podobal se jí, než se z něj stala ta troska, kterou je dnes.

Až se dá zase dohromady, možná bude úplně stejný, jako je dnes ona.

Třeba i sama Amatersu byla kdysi dávno stejně milující, obětavá a naivní, možná také věřila v nehynoucí naději a možnost změny k lepšímu.

Nyní už ale věří jen v zákon, moc a věčný řád, neměnný jako hvězdné nebe nad námi. A jestli tomuhle věří nejmocnější z bohů, jak bychom to mohli odmítnout my ostatní? Haův osud nám přece může být dostatečným varováním před podobnými bláhovými sny!

A tak nám takhle nešťastná spasitelská mise přinesla zásadní poučení:

Nepokoušejte se měnit svět.

Stejně se vám to totiž nepovede.

A cena, kterou za to zaplatíte, bude neúměrně vysoká.

------------------

Prohlášení: Tato povídka nebyla sepsána za účelem zisku. Jsou v ní využity postavy a události, které jsou duševním vlastnictvím tvůrců anime a mangy Král šamanů (Shaman King). 


End file.
